


Nothing More Fun

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Stiles, Stiles fucking hates camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: Stiles fucking hated camping, it was always cold, there's no technology so you're left at the mercy of any psychopath that comes along, there's critters everywhere you don't want them to be, it smells, the food is awful, you get dirty, and there was never anything to do.Well, except for snuggling an alpha werewolf you didn't know liked you in a tent.





	Nothing More Fun

The pack were all gathered round the living room of the Hale home enjoying some pizza takeout and a movie night, today's showing: The Notebook, because Lydia existed and an existing Lydia wasn't going to live in her habitat without that goddamn notebook. Well some were enjoying the pizza and movie. Other than Stiles for his dislike of the movie, he couldn't help but look in disgust over at Scott and Allison who looked as though they were trying to swallow each other's tongues. Stiles was all for sexy times and sex and kissing, of course, but that was as far from sexy as you could get. That was planets away, that was downright disturbing to watch. Judging by Derek's smirk towards him, he could guess Derek was thinking the same and could detect his thoughts.

The rest of the pack were semi-behaved, Jackson was asleep with Lydia staring intently at the screen, Erica was laying down on top of Isaac and Boyd in some strange pyramid formation. Derek was sitting beside Stiles looking grumpy as ever. Maybe it was the movie, maybe it was Stiles, maybe it was Scott and Allison, who knows, probably a combination of all of the above.

"Hey, guys, we should go on a camping trip!" Scott's excited voice interrupted the sound of the movie as he took a moment away from his in depth tour of Allison's tonsils.

"That would be really cool." Isaac piped up

"That sounds like a horrible idea." Stiles spoke truthfully.

"What? How?" Scott moaned.

"Oh yeah, there's nothing more fun than sleeping in the cold on the ground in the middle of asscrack nowhere when we all have houses we can sleep in." He deadpanned.

He heard Derek give a quiet snort next to him that not even the werewolves seemed to pick up on.

"Come on!! It'll be fun, s'mores, marshmallows, a campfire-"

"Sleeping in the middle of the woods on lumpy ground, Erica and Lydia being unable to access a mall, sounds like a perfect recipe, for disaster that is." Stiles interrupted Scott.

Stiles fucking hated camping, it was always cold, there's no technology so you're left at the mercy of any psychopath that comes along, there's critters everywhere you don't want them to be, it smells, the food is awful, you get dirty, and there's never anything to do. It's not fucking good at all. Plus it it rains, you're even more fucked.

When Stiles looks over to Derek for assistance, because Derek may have some negative views on him but Derek hates being communal with people so surely he'll hate camping with them, all the complaining from Jackson for there being a lack of technology or ways to show off his richness, listening to Erica and Boyd having sex, there is no way in hell he wants that, he has a low tolerance for anything. However, he does not get that assistance, instead he sees him looking with a genuine smile, not at the idea of camping with them but something else, but it looks as though he's just came up with an amazing plan of some sort. 

"It's perfect." Derek declares.

"What?! Dude!" Stiles objected incredulously.

"It's perfect." He repeated, looking into Stiles' eyes, making it seem private, like he was trying to tell him something he only wanted Stiles to know. Although, the rest of the pack then looked all around at each other, exchanging knowing looks. All that did was make Stiles uneasy and suspect they had something planned that he was not going to like one bit.

 

*****

 

Stiles tried to mentally prepare himself as they all stood outside Derek's house, loading the cars up, Boyd was driving one with Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Isaac and Derek was driving the other with Scott and Erica, however, Stiles had no fucking clue where he was riding, given that both cars were station wagons. It seemed he was going in the one with Derek, Scott and Erica, he assumed him and Scott would be in the back since Derek would probably rather sit next to Erica upfront. How wrong he was.

Derek took Stiles' bag gently from him and placed it in the trunk of the car on top of all the other bags delicately, as if it even moving or being knocked was just something that could not happen, like his sleeping clothes were so important. Then, seeing Scott in the back seat already, Stiles moved to join him. Before he could get in, he felt someone restrain him by lightly grabbing his arm and then he saw Erica practically somersault her way into the back seat and pull the door closed behind her, sealing her and Scott in the back with one of her trademark and probably patented psychotic grins. Stiles was puzzled, she seemed way too eager to be in the back, there was definitely something going on. Then he felt Derek's hold on his arm escort him to the passenger seat, which really wasn't so much a single seat, all the seats were one long bench connected in each row.

Stiles watched Derek get into the driver's side of the seat and strap his seat belt over him and furrow his eyebrows when he saw stiles hadn't put his seat belt on yet and was sitting there shivering. He leaned over to Stiles' side and pulled him over to Derek's side. He strapped Stiles seat belt over his lap and placed his arm around Stiles' back, forcing him into Derek's side as he started the car up, not loosening up his arm. Could someone remind Stiles why he needed the seatbelt across his lap when he had Derek basically acting as a second one?

 

Stiles grimaced as they traipsed through some random woods a few hours away from Beacon Hills, hiking up and down random bumpy hills and grassy woodlands, silently cursing the pack and wondering if there were ways he could place a hex on them because this was awful, as he knew it would be. Why was Stiles so right about the world? It was freezing and Scott and Isaac kept singing about x number of bottles on the wall while Derek was a constant presence right behind him, stopping him from tripping or slipping in any way, which Stiles decided to pretend didn't make his heart swoon. Fuck his life.

Eventually, they they found some flat land to set up camp. Stiles had no idea what the arrangements were, the pack hadn't uttered a word about it, he didn't even know how many tents the pack had brought with them, but he knew that while he would've wanted to room with Scott, he knew that really, he would just go with Allison because that's all he did now, so now he had to narrow down which of the other six people he would be sharing a tent with.

As it turned out, there were four tents, yet still Stiles had no idea where he was going, Scott and Allison would go together, Lydia and Jackson in another, and then Derek would probably want to go with his original betas, so probably Boyd or Isaac and the other one of them with Erica, so what, was Stiles rooming outside, all alone or something, who the fuck knows? Once it was night and the sky was starry, Boyd had set up a fire in the camp pit and everyone was sitting around it on logs, obviously Jackson and Lydia, Scott and Allison, and Erica and Boyd all making out as Isaac told a ghost story and stiles shivered his ass off and Derek sat beside him, his presence looming.

Stiles watched as he saw his breath in the coldness, for real, in the middle of California? Only to Stiles would that happen. While Stiles was berating his poor luck with the weather, Derek seemed to have produced a woolly blanket because it was draped around his shoulders and he was pulled to Derek's side once again. Derek's hand from the arm around him made its way to Stiles' hand and held it, refusing for Stiles to be cold and used his other hand to push Stiles' head to the juncture betweeen Derek's jaw and neck. Stiles began to dose off to the sounds of the crackling fire, Isaac's murmuring about the story and Derek's puffs of breath in his hair and the comfiness of the alpha and his arm wrapped around him.

Lydia and Jackson had already left to claim one of the tents and call it a night while Allison and Scott had got up to claim another for themselves. Before they left, Scott nudged Stiles on the shoulder.

"Hey, Stiles, you look tired, man, you wanna crash?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah," Stiles responded wearily as he slowly stood up, "Where am I sleeping?"

Derek got up after him and took Stiles hand in his own and led him to a tent, separate from the others, which were grouped together, thankful for the darkness to shield his blushing cheeks from the likes of Erica's smirking grin and distant delighted cackle.

Derek unzipped the tent and gestured for Stiles to go inside. Upon entering, Stiles saw that his bag was already sitting in there with someone else's. When he turned around, Derek had followed him inside and took the other bag and quickly changed his clothes. So Derek was sleeping in here with Stiles and the big three - Erica, Boyd and Isaac - were crashing together. When Stiles went to change into his own sleeping clothes, Derek stopped him, standing in front of him and blocking his bag. Stiles looked at him confused until Derek took a shirt from behind his back and lifted it over Stiles' head and brought it down to cover his torso. He then had Stiles step into some sweatpants that were slightly too long and wide for him. He looked to Derek again, wondering why he was wearing a second pair of Derek's clothes when he had his own right there in his bag, hoping it meant what he thought it meant, what he wanted it to mean, but still tried looking for a different, more realistic idea for what it really meant. Derek leaned forward and cupped his cheek.

"You're so cute." Derek whispered against his face.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Stiles answered, slightly upset that Derek thought he was cute, not attractive. Cute is for children and pets. Derek didn't see him how he wished he did.

"No, it's not bad. It's good. Look so cute and beautiful," He elaborated, "In my clothes. Look big on you, make you look smaller." He brought his other arm around his waist as they settled on their knees, looking at each other, neither breaking the eye contact.

"Why's that a good thing?" He prodded.

"Reminds me I'm bigger than you, makes me feel like I can protect you, got to."

"Why?" He asked shakily.

"Mine," Derek rumbled, like it explained everything, "Be right back. Gonna get some water."

With that, Derek walked out of the tent to get a bottle from the camp pit. Stiles decided to wrap himself up in the sleeping bag, face away from the entrance of the tent and to try and block the coldness. His eyes dropped until they didn't open back up after they closed.

Stiles awoke when he felt a body brushing against his as it made its way into the sleeping bag, positioning his body behind him. Stiles quickly turned over to face the body to find it was Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles' smaller figure.

"Wha?" Stiles muttered.

"It's okay, gonna keep you warm. Gonna keep you safe." Derek purred as he pulled Stiles' body right next to his and curled his body around Stiles' and Stiles allowed the alpha's body to warm him up. He tucked himself into the alpha's chest muscles and sighed. Derek followed with a content sigh of his own.

"So what was the amazing plan you hatched at the house?" Stiles asked.

"This," Derek told him firmly, "Perfect chances for snuggling, in the car, at the fire, in the tent. So good."

"And that's what you wanted all along?"

"Well, the main thing I wanted was you, the snuggling is just a bonus. Had me all grumpy not being able to do it during that crappy movie." 

"That's why you were grumpy?"

"Mhmm, drives me crazy not having you in my arms, makes my skin crawl not having you."

Stiles pecked a kiss to Derek's lips which gave him a beaming smile from the alpha who pulled him tighter to him and let his wolf run wild with scenting Stiles' neck and throat and face, he fucking loved Stiles smelling like him, it was perfect and he smelt like Stiles which was also fucking amazing.

Derek swayed their bodies ever so slightly as they both drifted of into a cozy slumber.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up and Derek was already moving them out of the tent towards the camp pit, where everyone else was already sitting.

"OOOOHHHH." Erica hollered at the pair as they walked, Derek glued to stiles' back, arms tucked around his front.

"'Bout time, Dude." Scott commended.

"What?" Stiles questioned, scandalized.

"You didn't gather anything by Erica diving into the car, Derek sending glares at anyone who tried to sit next to you? He looked downright murderous when Scott offered to share a tent with you." Allison told him.

"When did any of this ever happen?!!"

"Oh, wait, that conversation might have happened when you weren't here." Isaac corrected.

"Oh, yeah, you don't say, dumbasses." Stiles sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, God forbid Derek says anything to you." Jackson said.

Derek proceeded to give a long lasting pout, place his and Stiles' bags in his station wagon's trunk, come back and take Stiles' hand and take him to the car. Still wearing the pout, Derek kissed Stiles and placed him in the car, arranged them into the position they were in on the ride there and growled out "Mine."

"My Stiles, my boyfriend." He told him.

"Really? You want that?" Stiles asked, unsure.

"Yes. Without a doubt," He replied like a reflex.

"Mine?" Derek asked shyly.

"Yours. And you're mine?"

"Yes." Derek growled out, extremely pleased and smiling, the pout non-existent.

Derek rolled down the window and yelled out, "You can all pile in the other car, have fun, I'm leaving with my boyfriend, my mate." He said proudly and preened before speeding off, leaving outraged betas at the campsite to cram seven bodies into the space of six seats.

Meanwhile, Derek happily wrapped his arm around Stiles, kissed his face repeatedly and waxed poetically about Stiles wearing his clothes and smelling like Derek and mate as he drove them to the nearest Waffle House to feed Stiles his favorite breakfast meal.

Camping had its perks.


End file.
